


An Unexpected Visitor

by QuillBelduke



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillBelduke/pseuds/QuillBelduke
Summary: A young Quill has fallen ill, to his surprise he gains an unexpected visitor and gift.
Kudos: 2





	An Unexpected Visitor

I still recall one of the first times that I fell ill when I was younger. I was but 7 years old, I had been dismissed from my duties for the day after the master of the house witnessed me pass out whilst carrying a pile of fresh linens. He made a passing remark about how he was pleased I wasn't carrying anything breakable and that I ought to take more care and responsibility, but his face showed great concern as he allowed me to rest for the remainder of the day. 

As I lay in bed attempting to get a little more sleep, I heard my door open once again, I thought that it may have been Margaret, the kind maid who had occasionally been taking care of me throughout the day but the figure was far smaller. Realising I was suddenly in the presence of my mistress in such an unsightly state, I hurriedly reached for my glasses, sliding them onto my face haphazardly. 

"Wh-what are you doing here, Milady?" I stuttered awkwardly, trying to sit up with what little strength I had.   
"Seeing you, of course!" she replied with a broad smile. She looked around my room, her face showing clear signs of concern and displeasure.   
"Your bed is tiny."  
"I am certain that yours is far more comfortable! Perhaps you should return th-" my words were cut off by a sharp pain in my chest once again. Miss Allegra placed her hand on my back, causing me to recoil a little.   
"Hey, it's okay, we're friends, right? You know what I've always told you. Friends can look out for each other!"   
I gathered my strength once again to nod. 

Her smile returned to her face though still clearly laced with concern, she climbed onto the bed, sitting cross legged opposite from me. Truly at times like this nobody would know that she was the child of nobility, set to inherit the family fortune, she seemed like any other 8 year old (almost 9, she would have you know!).   
"What if someone finds you down here?" I timidly asked. "I will get in trouble if you are found again…"   
"Well I'll stand up and say I wanted to see you! If it's my decision you won't get punished, right?"   
Another sharp pain caused me to cough, once again her smile faltered. 

"Hey um… I'm not a doctor but I have something that may make it better?" she leaped from the bed once again and produced a device that I recognised well from her pocket.   
"Ta daaaaa!" she exclaimed with pride, holding the DS above her as if she had just discovered a great treasure in one of her games.  
"Milady you can't possibly-"   
"Shh!" she cut me off quickly to explain. "I just cried and told my parents that I broke it! I wanted to find a way to give it to you as you've been getting sick more lately and this can give you something to do and and aaaaaand-"   
Still full of energy, she was now kneeling beside me, flipping it open and turning it on.  
"Check this out!"   
She tapped on a slightly smaller icon.   
"This is pictochat! Even when we're not in the same room, if we're both on this at the same time we can talk!"   
My eyes lit up. She noticed and beamed, clearly incredibly proud of herself and her gift. She handed it to me, urging me to give it a try, showing me how to type out messages and draw fun pictures, seeming excited the entire time.

That was when the door began to open and we both froze.   
"Quill my dear, how are- good heavens, Miss Allegra! What are you doing here?"   
Luckily for us, it was Margaret.   
"I… I wanted to see Quill while he was sick."  
Margaret smiled.   
"I see, and I suppose that your 'broken' games console is to keep him company too?"  
I felt my nerves heightening and tears threatening to form in my eyes, rather embarrassingly I was quite the crybaby in my youth. Even Miss Allegra seemed at a loss for words before Margaret laughed gently.   
"I saw nothing. Quill, keep that well hidden, we will both be in serious trouble if anybody finds that. And as for you, Miss Allegra…"   
She sighed a little before continuing.   
"You are a devious yet very kind person. I will be in the kitchen when you are done, I will accompany you back upstairs and if anybody asks I allowed you to quickly bring a hot water bottle to Quill."  
"But what about the actual hot wa-" Miss Allegra was about to ask.   
"I was about to prepare it now. I suggest you finish up quickly."

We both nodded in response, with Allegra leaping into action once the door had closed. She was scrambling around on the floor, I couldn't help but be confused until I heard her exclaim.   
"You've got no power outlets!"   
I had, in fairness, never needed them. She tapped her chin, clearly deep in thought.   
"What seems to be the problem, Milady?"   
"Well, it needs charging every so often! Wait… I know! You can bring it to me when it needs charging! Hide it when you're bringing me breakfast and I'll hide it in my laundry to get it back to you! Maybe I can give new games to you that way too!" 

I smiled before realising we had a slight problem.   
"O-on days where I am training I have to ask somebody else to collect your laundry…"   
At that moment, we looked at each other and smiled.   
"Margaret!" we exclaimed in unison before laughing, just as two childhood friends would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I was always a sickly child and whilst I have been unwell at present I was reminded of this rather wonderful moment. If you enjoyed having a little more lore I shall be sure to write more soon!


End file.
